Death Note: Rekindled
by NicksAGreatWriter
Summary: **SPOILERS** Following the events of Death Note, on the anniversary of Light Yagamis death, the world is in bliss. Some rejoice, some show remorse. But, it would seem someones predictions may be right after all...
1. Episode 0: Routine

In this scarred world, there is a flame ready to ignite, and bring forth to the world a brand new Light. A symbol of hope. A symbol of 'Justice.'

Some may say he's a prodigy, while others may say he's simply one of many. While his identity remains largely unknown, he carries with him a legacy, one that will continue even once his time has passed. The dream of a perfect world, will not stay a dream forever, The world is only just awakening.

Dressed in a simple long sleeved Black Tee, paired with White Jeans, an older Teen stares intentively at a TV, one showing nothing but static. The TV perfectly illuminates him, with it being the only active light source within the house. His hair is an odd mixture of white, and black, with his hair becoming darker the farther out it goes. It seems unkempt. Rather than sitting in a chair, he has chosen to sit on the wood floor beneath him, legs folded, one hand on each knee. He's leaning forward, struggling to keep his eyes open. While it may seem he's simply staring at the static, he's actually lost in thought. It seems the comfort the white noise brings, has nearly caused him to fall asleep. His house is filled with expensive furniture, and paintings. Surprisingly, he's the only one living in it.

It's 10 A.M

The boy walks down a busy road, as snow begins falling. The pigment of his skin being so pale, he nearly blends in with it. He puts both hands in his pockets, slumping over. While crossing the street, he ignores any cars, or lights, causing him to almost be struck by a Taxi Cab. Instead of lashing out in anger, or flinching out of fear, it seems he didn't even notice it. The Taxi Driver rolls down his windows, yelling at him. It appears he doesn't notice that either.

An hour later, he's seen at one of the most expensive restaurants the city has to offer, sat alone. Some customers stare at him, as he dozes off in the middle of eating. The boy snores loudly, only being woken up after he begins choking on the biscuit he had been eating. He coughs back up what was in his mouth, spitting it onto his plate. Using his sleeve, he wipes crumbs off of his mouth.

Not long after, he's sitting at a table, in a library. Next to him, is a stack of books, maybe half a dozen. Some are about philosophy, the rest, mythical creatures. Regarding philosophy, he seems to be a fan of Alan Watts' work. The mythical creature books seem like something a child would read, mostly being illustration. With a book he can barely hold up in hand, he breezes through each page within seconds, no hesitation in flipping to the next one. With each move being calculated, his movements are almost perfect. It would see muscle memory is at play. Despite being at a table with multiple chairs, no one sits near him. Everyone knows him, but no one truly knows who he is. As someone who has made peace with life, he prefers it this way.

At exactly 4 P.M, he finishes every book. On his way home, he stops by someone selling fruits. Tending not to pay much attention to others, rather than engage in conversation, he simply grabs an apple, overpaying for it without care. Immediately, he spins on his foot, twisting back toward the direction he had initially been heading in. He bites into the apple, not having ate much. His stomach growls. Looking down, apple still in hand, he lifts up his shirt. While he isn't too far underweight, his ribs are somewhat visible. He doesn't seem too worried about it, letting his shirt down once more. He licks his lips, before taking another bite. Getting a good taste of the juices, he begins to stop savoring it, and goes in for the kill. He grabs the apple with both hands. While not exactly practical, it gives him leverage. He begins chomping at the apples skin, at a rapid pace. He slurps down the skin, scarfing it down. He begins breaking off parts with his hands, rather than just simply biting into it. It isn't long before he finishes it. He uses his sleeve once more, wiping off whatevers left on his face. He stares at the apple core. Thirty minutes before 5 P.M, he finally arrives back home, where he tosses what's left of the apple into a trash can. The sun is already beginning to set. Instead of turning on the lights, he goes back to where he was sitting early in the morning, turning on the TV. Rather than drift away to the sound of white noise, he flicks through channels. The Weather...? No... Too boring... Cartoons...? They're not that great past noon... Maybe he'll just watch a cheesy reality show. But, before that, he stops for a moment. After a few seconds, he presses a button on the remote. He switched it to the news.

"With the anniversary of Light Yagamis death approaching, the people are preparing for celebrations. Wether it be for the end of Kira's reign, or celebration for the murders he committed, it seems everyone will have preparations of some kind. Wether it be good, or bad, the mark his actions have made on the world, may never be forgotten."

They cut to interviews of civilians discussing how they feel about this global holiday. First to be interviewed, is an older, but attractive woman. She's dressed in an all black suit. "When I was young, I was assaulted by a group of thugs outside of a store. I barely managed to get away. I was terrified. I later found out the men who had attacked me, had died... I believe, that they were 'his' first victims... I will never forget what he did for me..." She begins tearing up. As her tears begin to flow, she begins shouting. "He saved me, just to be shot down like an animal...!" The boy thinks... How could someone care so much for a murderer, that they never even knew personally? He changes the channel to another news station, where they too are interviewing people.

"Light Yagami killed my best friend..." It's a middle aged man. He's crying too. "I knew him ever since he was little... And all because he was falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit, he had to die?!" He lashes out, shaking. Coming to his senses, he holds his hands over his face. "Oh god..." He sobs. The actions of Light Yagami were impactful, certainly. But in exactly what way, was the hard part to figure out. The Worlds feelings are a bit... Mixed. To say the least. While crime was at an all time low, there were countless unneeded casualties. Light was a threat. A threat, that needed to be eliminated. Nothing more.

Ultimately, the boy decides to turn the TV off all together, letting out a sigh.

He turns his head around, as he hears his phone begin ringing. He stands up, walking over to the counter, slouched over like usual. He picks the phone up from the counter. On the other side of the phone, is a deep voiced man. He sounds a bit defeated. "You were right... He's coming back."

The boy grins. So close to the anniversary as well. Just as he expected... What better time for someone to continue what Kira had started, than now...?

He speaks. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be in touch." He hangs up. Looking over, he stares back at the TV. He thinks for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. He sits back down. He turns it on, switching the channel. Just what he needs to focus... White noise fills the room. He smiles, staring blankly at the static screen, lost in thought.

This is his chance... His chance to show the world true Justice...


	2. Episode 1: Broadcast

"I'll meet you at the HQ shortly..."

It's 8 A.M

A day had passed since the new killings were first noticed. Multiple criminals, all succumbing to the same fate. Death by a spontaneous heart attack. Really, it's Kiras signature. The snow hadn't let up since the day prior. A meeting has been planned with one of Dreams' own Lieutenants. With each step, Dreams feet sink below the snows surface. It's a bit distracting. With it being even colder than before, some people stare at Dream as he walks by, still wearing his usual attire. How does he stay so unbothered by the cold?

On his way, he passes by the library, and the fruit stand from before. He pays no mind to either, though he grows a bit more anxious while passing by, putting his hand on the back of his neck. He thinks about how used to his daily routine he has gotten, slightly frustrated he has to abandon it for the time being. Eventually, he arrives at a hotel. He enters the building, approaching the receptionist. She's a tall, well dressed, brown haired woman. She seems cheerful.

"Hello sir! How may I assist you today?" She asks, no different than any other receptionist would. How boring.

He speaks.

"I'm here to visit a room that was booked under the name 'Dream...' Could you happen to tell me where it is...?"

The woman types whatever nonsense into her computer. He always wondered what exactly they do for these sorts of things... In just a few moments, she looks back at 'Dream.' "It's on the second floor, first room to your ri-" Before she can finish, Dream cuts her off, saying "Excellent," in a rather sarcastic tone. As he's doing this, he turns, throwing his hand in the air, not really caring to hear anything else. Conversing with people he doesn't know isn't his strong suit, so why bother. He enters the nearest elevator. Luckily, it's empty. Dream looks at the row of buttons, noticing how some have gross stains, while others seem overused, and worn down. He pulls up his sleeve, using it to press the button leading to the second floor.

The time is 8:58 A.M

He enters his designated room. It's fancy. There's a large rug with a design one simply can not put into words, beautifully hand crafted wooden tables, and even a mini bar. Inside the room, his team had been waiting for him. His team being roughly half a dozen men, and one woman. Some were sat on the couch, waiting for his arrival, while some had already rewarded themselves some Champagne. While Dream was opening the door, he had heard overlapping discussion. But once he had entered, the room fell silent, and all eyes were on him. As everyone stared, and listened, he slowly approached the TV. turning it on via it's buttons, rather than a remote. One of the older men began to speak. He had somewhat of an athletic build, dark hair, blue eyes. "At roughly 3 P.M yesterday, four criminals, all in different regions of Japan, suddenly collapsed, all simultaneously. It is believed they all died the same way, through a heart attack. Just this morning, another three died, all of their deaths seemingly under the same circumstances..." Dream had been staring at the TV, the channel was on a news station. They're discussing the recent murders. Dream mutters to himself. "He must be inexperienced..." The man speaks up, confused. "What was that...?" Dream turns around, facing him.

"He's inexperienced," he says, louder. "I mean surely, you must've thought the same by now, as well, Lieutenant. If you'll recall, Kira was capable of not only controlling his victims, but how they died as well. Now, suddenly, there are killings occuring, ones that bear resemblance to those seen throughout the original Kira investigation. But instead of having thought behind them, they're done through simple heart attacks. The way I see it, he must've just gotten his powers. Soon, he may begin experimenting, much like Light Yagami did. I find it very important that we find him before he does this, or else-"

Dream falls silent, as he's cut off by a voice on the news. It seems to be put through some sort of voice modifier. "This is Kira..." Dream turns his head toward the TV.

On screen are two news reporters, one male, one female, with a prompt next to them. It seems they've gotten 'Kira' on the phone... The female reporter speaks. "Kira, could you tell us why you've asked to speak with us...?"

"By now, I have made everyone aware of my presence. Through only a handful of killings, I've succeeded in that. And so, why am I here now, you ask? Why have I chosen to speak to you all through this station, after contacting those running it..? Because, I am asking for the help of my supporters. I am calling out to all of you, to stand against any sort of 'regime' that may stand against me." The reporters look a little frightened. "And to prove that I am indeed, the one and only Kira..." Suddenly, the male reporter grasps at his chest, tearing at his clothing. He groans, with rapid, but short gasps, in between. The woman shrieks, as he falls to the ground, dead... Dream changes the channel, finding that now all news stations are detailing the event. It would seem Kira is a star.

Dream speaks.

"Things are moving quicker than we thought..." He turns his head once more, pointing at his Lieutenant. "I need you to have a message broadcasted for me... Quickly." The Lieutenant nods, with sweat dripping down his brow. "Yes, sir..."

Soon, a message is broadcasted throughout Japan. An official statement from Dream. Otherwise known as 'L.' All stations are swapped to a static image, with the letter L written in an old english font, displayed in black. He uses a voice modifier to further mask his identity. Maybe not the best idea, as Kira just did the same... But...

"Greetings, Japan... I, am L. While some of you may be alarmed over the events that just unfolded, and others, perhaps even excited, I assure you we will catch this new 'Kira,' just like we have with the others. Though, for this Kira, I have some words I'd like to say..."

Just for this moment, it would seem all of Japan has stopped, dead in its tracks. Families, teachers, business men... All watch, and listen. Wether it be in the streets, or in the comfort of their own homes.

"You... Are not just some murderer..."

"You're not some monster, or boogie-man hiding in the shadows..."

"You're not even a god."

"You're someone who thinks like a child. So simple minded, I could probably guess what you're thinking right now... 'My Justice is RIGHTEOUS. In this world, there is no room for evil. I AM Justice... I am... GOD...' Is that about right...? Well, 'God,' Why don't we see who's Justice truly prevails... I look forward to your response..."

The broadcast ends...

Dream turns off the TV. "Now... We wait." The rest of his team remains silent. After a minute or so of nothing, Dream speaks up once more. "He's already ahead of us..." His Lieutenant goes to speak again. "Are you kidding, Dream? The guy is obviously cocky... Not even a day in, and he's already calling us out on the news! He's probably just another amateur, with no idea on what to do..."

Dream sighs.

"We don't have any leads... The most frustrating part is we likely wont have any, not for another few months, at the least... While his killings may show a hint of his location, it's very likely too early to find a specific pattern... Furthermore, it's also likely that NOW he's just going to kill randomly, to ensure we don't zero in. There's no way of telling if he's a student like Light Yagami, or if he's some businessman. For now, all we can do is hope his reaction to our message gives us a clue. Besides, I wouldn't go thinking he's cocky, not yet anyway. He's new, yes, but that gives him time to mature. If we lower our expectations, and allow him to become more skilled, it'll just be a pointless misstep in the investigation. It's important that we view him as we would any other Kira."

The Lieutenant looks down. Realizing he's right, he grips his fist. It truly is frustrating. "What do you suggest then, Dream..?" Dream approaches him, getting a bit too close for comfort. His breath smells like asparagus...

"Like I said. We wait. While having more time may make him more dangerous, doing anything else now without good reason would just put the members of SPK in danger. I believe March will be when we can really get things going. That is when we can determine if he's a student or not. That, I have a plan for... Assuming he is a student, I believe I know a way for us to pinpoint what exact class he may be in, lowering our suspects from all of Japan, to around forty people. That will certainly make up for the lost time, wouldn't you agree Lieutenant Hazumi...?" He backs away. Hazumi stands up. "But what about the Japanese Police? Couldn't we contact them to maybe get some sort of lead?'

Dream slowly reaches for the remote, so he can turn the TV back on. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, Hazumi... But odds are... We may be alone on this one." He turns it on, and switches through news channels, with them showing the mayhem Kiras return has caused, all in just ten minutes. There are riots already beginning throughout the country, along with protests. Hazumi stares in shock. "I've never seen anything like it..."

Protestors carry signs saying "L Must Leave!"

Riots are in retaliation. It's hard to say which side has more members.

Dream turns the TV off again. "Right now... The SPK asking the Japanese Police for help...? It's far more likely they'll arrest us, than it is they'll help us. We've already helped cause this chaos. But we can fix it, all in due time... Though, come to think of it... We may not need their help getting a lead after all..." He begins to rub his neck. "That news station... The one Kira called... It was local. Which means, Kira must be within the same region as us...!" Dreams eyes widen.

"We will discuss this more later. For now, return to your homes. I need time to think..."

Hazumi nods. "I understand..."

He leaves, along with the rest of the team.

Dream sits on the floor, thinking to himself.

"He must've done it intentionally... Was he just taunting us..? It was as if he was saying, 'you can try and find me, but what good will it do for you...' No matter, Kira. This is going to be interesting."


End file.
